


122. Experimenting in Lima

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [122]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	122. Experimenting in Lima

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): experimenting in Lima  
 **players only. backdated. takes place in Peru, a day or so after the boys[get up early for howlers and cannibals](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/28495.html).**

"I was getting used to the scruff," Sam says, kissing Ryan fiercely again, the hottest water they've encountered since leaving home raining down on them. "But this is so much better," he murmurs, sliding a hand over Ryan's freshly-shaven jaw.

Ryan grins and wraps his arms around Sam's neck, unable to stop kissing him just yet. The bathroom in their hotel suite is nearly bigger than the entire flat he used to live in, the rain-style shower running the length of one whole wall. Everything about this hotel screams _decadence_ , and Ryan is soaking it up.

And Sam's right: it's damn good to be able to sink his teeth into his lover's bare throat again.

Sam groans, cock throbbing roughly at the feel of Ryan's teeth. He'd like to ask for more, encourage Ryan to follow his instincts, give in to his desires, but he's due on set in a few days. "You feel so good. God," he murmurs, wrapping his hand around Ryan's cock, fingers stroking over the metal at the tip. "You still haven't fucked me with this yet."

Lighting up instantly at the touch, Ryan digs his fingertips into Sam's shoulders with a moan. "No," he gasps, rubbing against his lover's hand. Aching as always for more, harder. And _damn_ he swells to full hardness in a moment, taken over by a vision of Sam on his knees, Ryan driving deep inside him...

Sam bites back another groan. "I suggest you get us dried and into bed then," he murmurs. He's damned if he's doing _this_ in the shower.

Ryan moans and reaches blindly behind him to shut off the taps. It's hard to get towels wrapped around them when he's got himself plastered against Sam's body, rubbing madly and trying to touch his lover everywhere at once. So when Ryan stumbles backwards onto the massive bed, dragging Sam down with him, they're still pretty damp. He couldn't care less.

Grinning and kissing Ryan so hard it hurts, their teeth clashing, Sam draws back for a breath and whispers, "You're gonna have to be careful, take things slow. You think you can do that?"

"Probably not," Ryan murmurs, his eyes dancing. "Does that mean you change your mind?"

Sam laughs. "It should..."

With a snicker, Ryan tangles his hand in Sam's hair. "I'll be gentle, sweetheart," he promises, although he knows the warning was for him -- he's still got an increased chance of infection, if the skin around the piercing tears at all. Too bad logic flies right out the window when he's fucking Sam. "Prep for me?" He loves watching.

"Yeah, if you find me the lube," Sam says with another kiss, this one much softer than the first.

Ryan angles his head to deepen the kiss, then takes a few seconds to simply lick at Sam's lips. "Okay," he finally whispers, rolling off the bed. He returns with a bottle of lube. Placing it in Sam's hand, he scoots back to sit against the headboard, eager for a show.

Sam kneels in front of Ryan, slicking his fingers and reaching behind to push two into his body, pain flashing across his features as he first breaches himself.

"Holy god, Sam," Ryan breathes, avidly watching. As much as he wants it, it's still damn hard to keep his hands to himself at a time like this. And soon he gives up on fighting the urge, just reaches out and strokes a finger over Sam's smooth cheek.

"Does it really look that hot?" Sam asks, his cock throbbing roughly as he twists his fingers deeper, opening his hole for Ryan's cock. He knows Ryan looks incredible like this but he lacks his lover's grace -- and his bendiness.

"Oh fuck yeah," Ryan moans, openly staring now. His mouth is watering. "Knowing you're touching yourself, finger-fucking yourself..." He swallows hard, and outlines Sam's mouth with his fingertip. "God, you make me want you. All the fucking time."

Sam's tongue darts out, flicking over Ryan's finger, his own moving deeper inside him, crooked to rub across that spot, spill another moan from his lips.

"Christ," Ryan mutters. He's so aroused that precome beads up on his cock already. Shifting closer, he dips to lick a long swipe up Sam's throat. Then he works his way lower, kissing his way down Sam's chest and latching his mouth onto one of his lover's nipples.

Fuck. Sam groans, his breath hitching and he arches his back, pushing into Ryan's mouth, a third finger stretching him open.

Echoing that groan, Ryan steadies himself with his hands on Sam's hips. He sucks harder, then gradually adds teeth until he's sharply biting down. Brutal in his desire.

Sam grits his teeth against the pain, swallowing hard as his cock throbs roughly, dripping precome onto their sheets. " _Fuck_..." this time it's out loud, moaned, his fingers stilling. He doesn't want to come like this.

"I love you," Ryan whispers hoarsely, flickering his tongue over ravaged flesh. "Fuck, I love you so much." He licks back up to Sam's lips. "Lie back."

Sam nods and pulls his fingers from his hole, wiping them on his thigh as he stretches out on his back, his knees bent, legs spread for Ryan. "Love you too," he whispers.

Ryan smiles faintly, hungrily, as he prowls up the length of Sam's gorgeous body. He takes his cock in hand and hisses softly when his thumb brushes against the ring. _Fuck_ he can't believe they're doing this. His movements are careful, deliberate, as he fits the head of his cock to Sam's hole and then slowly pushes inside.

Sam winces, blowing out a soft breath. It hurts but he's not about to ask Ryan to stop.

But Ryan catches that flash of pain on Sam's face. He stills, checking in. "You okay, love?" he whispers, every muscle straining as he holds where he is, barely inside to the crown.

Sam nods. "I will be," he says, reaching for Ryan, hands sliding down his back, urging him on. "Just need to adjust," he adds, the metal hard and unyielding.

A grin flickers across Ryan's face and he pushes in more, slowly rocking his hips and moving deeper each time. "Can you feel it?" he asks. _He_ can, that's for certain -- like sparks shooting through his prick with each stroke.

"Yeah." Sam nods again. "Feels weird," he murmurs, licking his lips, although his cock's starting to respond, his body opening more for it.

"Weird?" Fair enough. That was the best way Ryan had been able to describe the experience, and when he felt it, it was through a condom -- Sam is getting the full bare effect. Ryan dips his head and nibbles at Sam's jaw, and finally - finally! - he's all the way in. "Think you can get used to it?"

"Yeah. It's not a bad weird," Sam says, shifting under Ryan, his lover held tight as his body adjusts. "It's just different."

"Okay." All right, so Ryan's still more than a bit worried that Sam will decide he doesn't like this after all, and they'll get rid of the piercing, after everything... And in the meantime, he won't get to fuck Sam as often. _Fuck_.

"Hey, it _is_ okay," Sam says, reaching up to touch Ryan's face. "I want this. I want you. Just -- keep moving. Slowly."

Swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, Ryan nods. "Okay," he whispers again. He shifts, slowly drawing out of Sam's body. Then he rocks back inside with a moan, his hands curling into fists in the coverlet.

"Oh god," Sam breathes, feeling the ring move over that bundle of nerves inside him. "Like that. Again," he urges, hands sliding down to grip Ryan's ass again. Guide him inside.

Ryan bites his lip and concentrates, trying to duplicate the exact angle. He can't really tell - it all feels good to him - but when Sam moans it sends shocks of pleasure shuddering through him. "God, yes."

Fuck. Sam moans, spreading his legs a little wider, the sensation so intense. "Pull out. Push it in again," he whispers, certain he's out of his fucking mind.

Burying his face in Sam's throat, Ryan moves, sliding in just right again, and again, and... "Sam!" he gasps, molten lust melting through his body.

Sam nods, so close his whole body aches with it. "Fill me," he whispers, rocking up hard to meet Ryan's next thrust.

Ryan whimpers, every muscle in his body straining. And he flies off the edge, pouring his seed into his lover with a shudder, gasping nonsense endearments against Sam's skin.

Oh that's it. Sam comes so violently, threads of hot white shooting over his stomach and chest, his hole clenching convulsively, that the room almost spins with it. Clutching at Ryan, holding him close, deep, wanting every last drop.

It's a slow process, coming back up -- and Ryan doesn't fight to surface any sooner. He just drifts, warm and wet and wrapped around his lover. Completely content to sink into Sam forever.

There's a long silence but Sam finally breaks it. Unable to keep quiet any longer. "See?" he murmurs, smiling. "Told you it wasn't a bad weird."

Buried against Sam's throat, Ryan smiles. "That's good," he whispers. With a sigh he eases back, rolling to brace on his elbow so he can look down at his lover. "I've never fucked my sir before," he says in a tone of hushed confession. "Before you, I mean. Andrew... he wouldn't let me. Didn't want me to lose my place."

Sam makes a sound suspiciously like a snort. "Sounds like he was worried about losing his," he says, reaching up to touch Ryan's cheek.

Smiling faintly, Ryan turns to brush his lips against Sam's fingers. His lover makes light of it, but Ryan is still amazed by Sam's confidence, his security in himself. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam whispers. "So much." More than he could ever express in words.  



End file.
